


Excite

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: Ryuunosuke stared at the small libero from the bench. He was glad to see him happy, but he was happy about someone else. He knew of Yuu’s crush on Asahi – almost everyone did, except Asahi, being way too oblivious. But no one knew of his crush on the small boy.To the rest of the team, it was just two bros continuously cracking jokes at each other and flirting with each other – Daichi and Koushi thought it was adorable – but nothing more. Ryuunosuke, however, always felt this excitement is his chest whenever Yuu said something cheesy to him. He’d feel all fuzzy inside and quickly say something even cheesier back – or else people would start noticing. And that was one of the last things he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://hq-rare-pairs.tumblr.com/post/150588935194/what-about-asatananoya-where-asanoya-already-are) by @hq-rare-pairs on Tumblr!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hot _damn-_ “

There he went again. Yuu watched the ace with sparkling eyes as he scored a point for their team.

“So unfair, Suga-san and Asahi-san on the same team!” Shouyou exclaimed, hands in his hair from frustration. Yuu grinned proudly, not only because of the point, but mainly because Asahi’s ass looked _damn fine_.

Ryuunosuke stared at the small libero from the bench. He was glad to see him happy, but he was happy about someone else. He knew of Yuu’s crush on Asahi – almost everyone did, except Asahi, being way too oblivious. But no one knew of his crush on the small boy.

To the rest of the team, it was just two bros continuously cracking jokes at each other and flirting with each other – Daichi and Koushi thought it was adorable – but nothing more. Ryuunosuke, however, always felt this excitement in his chest whenever Yuu said something cheesy to him. He’d feel all fuzzy inside and quickly say something even cheesier back – or else people would start noticing. And that was one of the last things he wanted.

 

 

“Ryuu!” He turned around and saw the small boy running towards him with a smile on his face. “There’s this really awesome movie on TV tonight, wanna watch it together? Tomorrow’s Saturday anyway and my parents aren’t home.”

Before Ryuunosuke had even processed what he had said, he had already agreed. Halfway towards Yuu’s house – they stopped for a second because Yuu had to pick up something from the convenience store for his mother – Ryuunosuke realised he was going to be home alone _with his crush_. _What the fuck did he have to do._ After a short panic, he just decided to play it cool. They’re just friends, right? Besides, this wasn’t the first time he’d go to Yuu’s house. Just the first time after realising he was in love. Also, Yuu was already in love with Asahi. And Ryuunosuke knew he would never win from that man.

“What’d you want to drink?” Yuu asked shortly after they had arrived at his place.

Ryuunosuke answered with “Anything you take,” after he had finished a text to his mother he’d come home late. He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Yuu came back with two cans of coke, Ryuunosuke thanked him when Yuu gave him one.

Yuu took the remote from him so he could look for the right channel and when he did, his fingers slightly brushed Ryuunosuke’s. Ryuunosuke’s heart skipped a beat and he mentally told himself to calm down – it was just a slight touch. Nothing to worry about. Right?

“Ah, the movie doesn’t start until half past.” Oh. Ryuunosuke started to panic yet again, because –

“Wanna make out?” Ryuunosuke was at a loss of words. He just stared at the wall behind the TV screen, trying to find out what to say but he just couldn’t and _oh my god was that Yuu’s hand on his thigh_?

“I mean, if we ever get a girlfriend,” Ryuunosuke almost wanted to correct it to ‘Boyfriend’ out loud, but just in time kept it to himself, “we need some experience, right? It’d be a big turn-off if the boyfriend didn’t know how to properly kiss. Besides…” Ryuunosuke saw him gulping. “You’re not ugly. I mean, you’re pretty attractive. Bet you find a girlfriend real soon.”

And somehow, Ryuunosuke found himself agreeing. His mind screamed “Don’t!” but he could only nod.

He felt himself getting red – he just hoped it wasn’t too obvious – as Yuu climbed onto his lap and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down a little. Ryuunosuke felt Yuu’s hot breath of his lips, and quickly closed his eyes. He had decided he’d let Yuu do all the work. Despite to popular disbelief, his first kiss was about to get taken by his crush. A kiss that wouldn’t be full of love. Just a kiss out of… curiosity, to gain experience for their future ‘girlfriends’.

Ryuunosuke’s eyes shot open when he felt two soft lips on his. He quickly closed them again as the sight wasn’t very appealing, but _damn_ did this feel good. For a short while, he could experience being Yuu’s boyfriend. He moaned really softly when he felt Yuu’s tongue caressing his lips, and he slightly opened his mouth so Yuu could enter. Ryuunosuke wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and pulled him closer to him. Just for this moment, he wanted everything he could get without having to remove any clothing. Their tongues twirled around each other and at that moment Ryuunosuke realised he was so done for. He was only falling more and more in love with this boy he knew he could never have.

They parted when Yuu noticed the movie had started. Ryuunosuke pouted – he wanted this moment to last longer. He squealed internally like a little girl when he got another peck on his lips.

“I surely wouldn’t mind us doing that again. Maybe even more.” Yuu grinned after he said that. Ryuunosuke was obviously blushing now and he thanked the gods for making Yuu so stupid he wouldn’t put one and one together. He blush got even heavier – how that was even possible was also a question to Ryuunosuke – when Yuu decided to stay on his lap and just snuggle closer to him.

“Me neither,” Ryuunosuke managed to get out without stuttering. Oh, he _surely_ wouldn’t mind.

The Monday after, Ryuunosuke prayed Yuu had forgotten about it – but no. Instead of being greeted with a high five or a fist bump, Yuu took the risk and placed a soft kiss on Ryuunosuke’s lips after making sure there was really no one besides them in the gym. Then he quickly went to get the volleyballs, leaving Ryuunosuke all red again.

During the rest of morning practice, he made sure the others of the team just thought they were bros being stupid, as always. He succeeded, but he felt so weird. In his mind he was constantly replaying Saturday’s scene, loving every bit of it, but… then he’d look at Yuu, who stared at Asahi being so fucking in love it was abnormal Asahi hadn’t noticed already, while Asahi stared back at him with the same love in his eyes.

It hurt Ryuunosuke, hurt so bad. If Yuu was happy, he was happy, right? Wrong, so wrong. He almost felt sick staring at the two – but he behaved normally, like a stupid bro. Because that was what he was.

But the small moments he had with Yuu felt so good, so _damn good_. The moments when Yuu would wait outside of Ryuunosuke’s classroom, when he would drag him away from his friends leaving them wondering what kind of prank they had planned now. He’d pull the taller boy into a deserted hallway or an empty classroom, one time even a bathroom stall. They’d hang out at each other’s houses, sharing kisses, and gradually trying more stuff – they’d leave the clothes on, though. Yuu absolutely loved it when Ryuunosuke would leave marks due to sucking on his thighs, and Ryuunosuke loved the way Yuu would squirm beneath him as he tried to hold back his moans. Yuu was _very_ sensitive there and Ryuunosuke would try everything to get more of those beautiful moans from the other boy – Ryuunosuke didn’t know how long he could still hear them. He loved the way Yuu would sometimes take the initiative and pin him down on the bed, leaving kisses all over his face and neck, sometimes leaving a mark which meant ‘another mosquito bite’.

Ryuunosuke was so happy at those times. He wished they could last forever, but as he walked home or closed the door, the harsh reality hit him. One day, it had to go wrong. He was sure of it.

 

 

“Ryuu! Do you have a minute?” Yuu subtly winked as the two of them disappeared in the equipment room. Ryuunosuke heard some murmurs, but his attention went straight to Yuu when he closed the door and smashed his lips on his. A low moan left his mouth as Yuu’s nails sunk into the back of his shoulders. Ryuunosuke felt his lower regions reacting when he thought about the possibility of getting caught. It excited him, but at the same time it made him feel nervous. What if Daichi would walk in? They’d probably get the talk and embarrass themselves in front of the whole team – including Asahi. Only thinking about it made him dizzy already. If that would happen, he bet Yuu wouldn’t talk to him anymore. And he didn’t want to lose a friend.

Oh. Ryuunosuke thought Daichi would be the worst to walk in on them. Maybe Koushi would’ve been even worse. But Asahi…

Yuu gasped, promptly fell on his bum. Ryuunosuke immediately had let him go as he stared with wide eyes at Karasuno’s ace, who stared back at him with the same expression. He heard Asahi starting to sob. By the time the first tear had fallen on the ground, Asahi had bolted off, Yuu quickly following him.

“Asahi-san! Wait! _Dammit,_ wait!”

And Ryuunosuke just stood there. His hands trembled, his mind was as blank as a new paper. He didn’t react to Daichi’s and Koushi’s questions – he didn’t even care. He was happy – _so happy_ for Yuu. The boy had finally what he wanted. He knew Yuu would confess now, he knew Asahi would say yes. Ryuunosuke was happy about the time he got to spend with Yuu. He was happy, so happy, _happy –_

Then, he fell on his knees and broke down.

 

 

**_Nishinoya Bro_ : We need to talk, please come to the park.**

Ryuunosuke glanced at the time. It was incredibly late already, he wouldn’t get out unnoticed. But did he even care? He couldn’t ignore Yuu’s text, he was a man. And a man had to face his problems head on.

He ignored his mother when she asked where he was going. He quickly regretted his stupid mind for not telling him to bring a jacket, it was cold as fuck outside. He shivered and fastened his pace. How faster he was there, how faster he could go back and sleep.

Yuu and Asahi were sitting on a bench, snuggled close together because of the cold. Or other reasons. Yuu stood up as soon as he heard Ryuunosuke’s footsteps – from who else could they have been? Asahi remained seated and averted his gaze from the other two. Even with only the light of the moon shining down on them, his blush was pretty obvious. Ryuunosuke decided it was just because of the cold.

Yuu coughed once, twice. He sighed before he spoke.

“Ryuu, Asahi and I, uh…” He was so awkward, so unlike him. He looked at Asahi for support, but he couldn’t give him any. “We like each other.”

There was it. It felt like with those four words, all the butterflies in Ryuunosuke’s stomach had been murdered mercilessly. He still cracked a smile. “I know, Noya. I know.” He knew damn well.

Yuu noticed how fake the smile was, even Asahi did. He bit down on his lip, but Ryuunosuke had seen it trembling already. Just the cold, he kept telling himself.

“Th-That’s not all.” He even stuttered. “Asahi, you tell him.”

The other male stood up, brought one hand awkwardly to the back of his neck. His eyes scanned the place for ways to escape, but with a tug from Yuu at his sweater, he looked Ryuunosuke straight in the eye.

“I, uh, like you, too, Tanaka.”

Ryuunosuke almost wanted to say “I understand,” to the questions if Yuu and he would stop making out. But, _what?_ He yelped when Yuu suddenly took his hands in his.

“ _We_ like you, too, Ryuu! A lot!” Ah, the normal Yuu was back. Ryuunosuke felt himself calm down a little as he examined the determination that had quickly spread all over the small boy. “We want to date each other, but also you, Ryuu! What do you think?”

Silence fell, until it was broken by Ryuunosuke’s sobs. _Shit,_ he was supposed to be a man, not a little girl. He heard the others chuckle before he was scooped into a tight, warm hug. A hug he would get countless of times.

“Yes,” he said softly when he had calmed down a little. “Lots of times yes! You guys just made me the happiest person on earth _oh my god._ ”

The three laughed, sharing more hugs and kisses before they all went their own ways, because it was only getting colder and they didn’t want Daichi to scold them if they would slack off during morning practice. It would happen anyway.

Ryuunosuke’s mother didn’t have the nerve to ask what made her son so happy in those ten minutes of being outside in the cold.


End file.
